All Good Things Ep 06: Jackal Junior
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: All the Seniors are back, but this time they're after a familiar artifact in order to force Junior to step up to become the villain his father always wanted him to be. With Bonnie and the Jackal teamed up, can Ron and Kim still achieve victory?
1. Prologue

Jackal Junior

Prologue

The ninja leaped across the alley, from rooftop to rooftop and Kim Possible was right behind him. The ninja leapt a story up to the roof of the next building and Kim set one foot on a protruding window sill, reached high to grab the next one and flipped up to the roof, landing in a crouch.

She surveyed the rooftop. It was the end of the line for rooftop jumping. With nothing more than air displacement as warning, Kim ducked the ninja's round house lunge. She rolled forward and spun, coming up in time to block the ninja's next flurry of strikes.

Kim brought a leg up that narrowly missed the ninja's head as he leaned back and fell to the ground, sweeping a leg beneath Kim. She double stepped and the ninja rolled away. Kim glared and charge. The ninja readied himself and couched, preparing to throw her but Kim leapt high and spun, catching the ninja in the shoulder and knocking him down.

With supernatural grace and speed, the ninja flipped back to his feet. Kim smiled. With a battle cry reminiscent of an old Japanese movie, the ninja leapt at her with an outstretched leg. Kim caught it easily, but narrowly dodged the follow through with the ninja's other foot.

Growling with both frustration and excitement, Kim stumbled back. The ninja was charging again, implementing an unpredictable array of spin, leaps, hand springs and feints before meeting her with an impressive array of punches, kicks, blocks, and sweeps. Kim managed to hook one of the ninja's arms with hers and spin him around, hooking her other arm around his neck. She had him, Kim knew. The ninja groaned slightly as she twisted his caught arm, but a tickling sensation in her ribs put her off guard and the ninja broke free and rolled away.

"Tickling? That's low, even for you." Kim said. She could tell that the ninja was grinning behind his mask and he drew an imaginary line between them with his toe and called her on with a wave of his hand. "Oh, it is on now!" she retorted.

With a full out run, Kim leaped. The ninja backed off slightly, preparing for a jump kick, but Kim landed, rolled, and came up to a kneeling position and struck him in the chest with both open palms. The ninja stumbled back, his legs hooking on the side of the building.

Before he could fall, Kim drew her grapple gun and launched, barely taking a second to aim. The grabber head latched onto the ninja's titanium laced belt and yanked him forward. Kim spun with an outstretched arm, catching him in the chest and knocking him flat.

"I'm so gonna be sore in the morning..." the ninja whined.

Kim knelt down to straddle him, pulling his mask off. Despite both of them being out of breath, Kim placed a passionate kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "You have no idea..." she grinned.

Beep Beep Beepbeep.

"You have got to be kidding." Ron said, laying his head back against the rough surface of the roof.

Kim answered the Kimmunicator on her wrist. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked between breaths.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Wade asked uncomfortably.

"Yes!" Ron shouted from off screen.

"Just working out." Kim answered with a smile.

"Riiight... Anyway, Senor Senior Senior's been spotting in Chicago's Museum of Ancient History."

"What's he stealing?" Kim asked.

"Well... nothing yet. But wherever he is, trouble is sure to follow, right?"

Kim shrugged. "I guess. How's a museum tour grab you, Ron?"

"I can think of better..." Ron began.

"We'll be there." Kim answered for him.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Ah... Genghis Khan. Long have I admired your word." Senor Senior Senior said as he landed on his cane, looking at the wax statue of the Mongolian. "And that name... Khan. It's such a strong name, wouldn't you say Ms. Possible?"

"How does he do that?" Ron asked from his place beside Kim.

"He saw us in the reflection of the glass case." she surmised, smiling. They stood behind the older gentleman, arms crossed and all business. "What are you up to, Senor Senior Senior?"

"Can't an eccentric multi billionaire simply take in a night at the museum without being harassed by child heroes?" Senior asked, turning to face them.

"Hey! I'm not a child, you old..." Ron began. Senior glared at him and Kim cut him off.

"While we offer our condolences for the loss of your daughter in law, I'm afraid we can't really let you walk around here with all of these priceless artifacts laying around. Billionaire or not, you're still a fugitive." Kim said.

Senior looked confused for a moment. "Ah, yes! Dear Bonnie. I am only here to drown my grief for my missing daughter in law that, I believe, you did away with in a most cruel fashion."

Kim didn't like where this was going. "I didn't do away with anyone, Senior. Bonnie did it herself."

"Ah, I see. Well, that's one story isn't it?" Senior implied. Suddenly, the museum's alarm sounded and Kim and Ron spun. "Perhaps it is a good thing that you came as it is. I would hate if any one of these priceless artifacts were damaged or... stolen." Senior stated with his well practiced evil snicker.

"Junior?" Ron asked.

"That would explain the alarms." Kim grinned. "Come on!" Security was rushing into the Egyptian exhibit. Unfortunately, the exhibit was massive, encompassing several Pharaohs, time periods, and other well known subjects. "We'll have to split up."

"Got it, KP." Ron said. He pushed a button on his new glasses, uplinking what he saw and heard to Kim's wrist Kimmunicator. "Can you hear me now?"

"Loud and clear." Kim said, giving him a thumbs up. "You take King Tut, I'll take Cleopatra." Ron nodded, heading down the path to the Rameses exhibit. Kim sighed. "Close enough."

"Kim?" Ron asked after a few minutes of searching. "This place is creeping me out." Kim rolled her eyes as she listened to her Kimmunicator. "Did you just roll your eyes?!"

"Uhm, no..." Kim replied guiltily. "Just, uh, hang in there." she assured him.

"AH, Kim!" Ron shouted before the view on Kim's Kimmunicator went spinning.

"Ron?!" Kim shouted, bursting into a run. She passed through three sections before tearing through the Anubis exhibit and running into her blonde boyfriend. "Ron, you're okay!" she smiled. "Where're your glasses?"

"I, uh, must've lost them." he replied.

"Did you find Junior?" Kim asked. "Who hit you?"

"Junior?" Ron asked, seeming confused. "Oh! The hottie with the nice tan, err... I mean, yeah! He like, went that way!" he said, pointing behind him.

Kim narrowed her eyes. "He took your jacket too, did he?" she asked, leaping to her feet.

"Yes. Yes he did." Ron replied, getting up.

"Oh, and one more question..." Kim said, dropping into a defensive stance. "When's your birthday?" she grinned.

Ron glared just as Rufus came running down the hall screaming, followed closely by a hairless cat. "Like I said, you go get Junior, I'll get the creepy hairless rat thingy."

"Nice try, Camille." Kim smiled. "But you're not going... oof!" Kim shouted as she was knocked off of her feet.

"Kim! It's Camille!" Ron shouted as he tripped over her. "That creepy hairless cat thing attacked me!"

Kim hurriedly pushed Ron off and watched as his double picked up the Egyptian cat and ran towards the exit. "Way to go, Mr. Ninja. You let a cat take you down!" Kim shouted, racing down the hall. "Come on!"

There was now a crowd forming outside the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, being corralled by security guards. "How are we going to find her in here?" Ron asked.

Kim smiled. "Easy. There'll be a tell tail sign."

"Which is?" Ron asked. Kim looked blankly at him. "Oh, that was pun! I get it." he grinned.

Kim activated her Kimmunicator. "Wade! We're looking for Camille Leon in a crowd of people. Little help?"

"I'll run a DNA scan for her and Debutante. Should show up easy." came the webmaster's reply.

"Ron, cover the door. Make sure she doesn't get out." Kim ordered. He nodded and started pushing his way through the crowd. "Any luck, Wade?"

"I'm getting some super weird readings, Kim."

"Weirder than a shapeshifter and her hairless cat?" Kim asked.

"A lot weirder. My scans are showing that you've got at least three or four genetic mutants in the room with you. It's completely scrambling my sensors!" Wade exclaimed.

Kim looked around the room again. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. "What about the cat?"

Wade grinned. "Got her. Standing near a fire exit to your far right."

"Thanks Wade." Kim said, switching channels. "Ron! Fire exit." she summarized, leaping over the congested crowd. There was a brown haired woman in a long red shimmering dress, a ruby belt, and carrying a matching purse. Her back was turned and she was standing next to a well muscled, tall man with short black hair. Landing behind the woman, Kim grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You're finished C... Bonnie?!"

"Hey Kim." Senora Bonnie Senior said, pulling her arm free from Kim's grasp. "Let me guess, you're the reason we're all stuck in this tiny room and not enjoying the sights?"

Kim stepped back, surprised. "But you're... you're..."

"Alive?" Bonnie's smile faded. "No thanks to you, is there?"

Kim watched as Debutante poked her head out of Bonnie's purse. Kim narrowed her eyes and reached out, pinching Bonnie's cheek. "I'm on to you, Camille!"

"Ow!" Bonnie shouted, slapping Kim's hand away. "Quit it!"

"Why are you harassing us?" Junior exclaimed from Bonnie's side. "We are simply trying to have a quiet evening at a museum together."

"Was that as hard to say as it was to hear?" Kim asked.

"What's the matter, K? Just because your BF doesn't take you anywhere but a Taco joint, doesn't mean I don't get it all." Bonnie chided with a grin as she pulled Junior close.

"Out of the way!" Ron shouted as he pushed through the final layer of people that were blocking his path.

"Speak of the loser..." Bonnie smiled.

"I'm here, Kim. Where's Camille? Is that Bonnie? Hey! Didn't I buy you that belt?" Ron questioned, approaching the trio.

"This old thing?" Bonnie asked, showing off the red sparkles. "Well, the diamond, sapphire, emerald or obsidian belts that Junior bought me just didn't go quite as well with the ruby studded dress that he surprised me with. Like?" she asked. "So Kim, what did your BF get you?"

Kim glared and was about to issue a retort when someone in the crowd shouted. "Kim Possible is stealing something!"

Kim and Ron spun to see Kim's double, dressed in her purple and black mission clothes, shoulder past a security guard and head out the door. "I'm tired of all of that hero biz. Taa!" she shouted, flashing a prize winning smile at Kim.

"I imagine the press is going to have fun with this, aren't they Kim?" Bonnie laughed, walking away with one arm wrapped around Junior's.

"I could have taken her!" Bonnie shouted, dropping her purse on the table. Debutante yowled and crawled out, hissing. "Get away from me, you freaky... thing."

"Ah, my dear. We must be patient. Allow the police to harass Kim Possible for a change, as well as her conscience." Senor Senior Senior said, sitting in a thrown like chair in front of a massive monitor that covered an entire wall of the lair on their private island.

"But father! Would it not be smart to fight Kim Possible there? To get revenge for what she has done to my beloved?" Junior asked, loosening his bow tie and kissing Bonnie tenderly.

"My son, have I taught you nothing? A villain will often take many years to destroy their foe. Humiliation, torture, grief... these are the tools of our trade." Senior answered, steepling his fingers as he watched the monitor.

"Whatever. When is Ms. No More Heiress supposed to pick up her freak of a cat? It's creeping me out!" Bonnie said.

Senior smiled as a black helicopter showed up on the monitor. Transmitting a security code, he waited for the counter code, his finger poised over the button that would fire an arsenal of missiles and lasers at any intruder.

After a few moments, the counter code was received and Senior stood. "Come my son! Your destiny is at hand."

Junior hopped and clapped. "I'm going to become an international pop sensation?!"

Senior sighed. "After this day, you will be able to become anything that you want. Now come. Bonnie, my dear. Could you bring the briefcase for our business associate?"

"Whatever." Bonnie said, grabbing the case. "I doubt this thing will let Junior become anything he wants..." she whispered to herself as she stepped out of the building and onto the helipad. She watched as Camille stepped out of the helicopter and catch Debutante as the cat raced past Bonnie and into her owner's arms. "But maybe with her help, _I_ can..." Bonnie grinned.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Any idea what was taken, Wade?" Kim asked.

"You're not going to like it." he answered.

"I never do." Kim replied, dodging students on her way to Psychology class.

"The Amulet of Anubis." Wade said with a straight face.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Isn't anything original going to happen this year? Attitudintors, Bonnie, Walter Nelson and his Diablo Bot? I mean, something new would be nice!" she ranted.

"Can I continue?" Wade asked. Kim nodded. "The good news is that the scroll that gave the Jackal his powers was destroyed when Jackie Oakes read from it last time."

"So we're only dealing with supernatural strength. Great." Kim retorted. "So how's SADIE doing?"

The return to tech talk from mystical madness perked Wade up instantly. "Great! Although she needed a new hull, all of her inner workings were intact. Dr. Freeman was able to fit most of her accessories into a new fuel efficient hybrid."

"Spankin'!" Kim exclaimed, then cast a suspicious eye on him. "And how are you and Joss?"

"Uh, well, you know..." Wade stammered. She assumed that her Uncle Slim would undoubtedly be giving Wade as hard a time as her own father would give any boy, but she couldn't help it. She had seen so much of herself in Joss that she almost felt like a little sister. And Kim's natural protectiveness was kicking in. "We, uhm, talk..." Wade finished with a nervous smile.

"Just talk?" Kim asked as she reached her class. If Joss was anything like her, they were probably doing a little more than talking. "At least she's getting you out of your room... right?"

Wade seemed to calm suddenly. "Y'know, I never realized how much dust was on a ranch. I think I've lost ten pounds chasing horses at the Lazy C."

"That's my cousin." Kim grinned. "Keep an eye out for Camille, will you?"

"You bet, Kim." Wade acknowledged as his picture winked out. She opened the door to her Psychology class and as usual, was met by Professor Justin Credible.

"I see you made it onto the news once again, Ms. Possible. Should I be guarding my wallet?" he asked.

Kim hid her annoyance at the Professor. Was this how Ron had felt dealing with Mr. Barkin throughout High School? "No big, Professor Credible. Just a big mix up." she smiled. In truth, if not for Wade and his attention to detail and computer skills, Kim could have been in big trouble. Her reputation had been severely tarnished last semester during her and Ron's rampage across America. Fortunately, Wade had been able to expose Camille with the museum's security cameras.

"I'm sure." Professor Credible answered as Kim took her seat. A few more students filed in behind her and the Professor immediately began his lecture. "Today, I'll be speaking about grief. What causes it, and how people deal with it. From the 'I can't afford this jacket' grief, to the loss of a loved one." he said, pacing back and forth at the front of the class. "You will be expected to turn in a paper on an example in your own life about an event that cause grief, how it affected you, and how you dealt with it, so pay attention."

Kim almost choked. "This should be a piece of cake." she whispered to herself.

"You have something to add, Ms. Possible?" Professor Credible asked. "Or do you assume that because you save the world that you know better than anyone else in this class about grief?"

Kim blushed. "I... no..."

"Tell me, who in this class has lost a loved one?" Professor Credible asked, putting up his own hand and noting most other students doing the same. "How about suffered from a debilitating illness, or taken care of someone who has?" he asked, still holding up his own hand.

"Does being mind switched or threatened with turning into a void of nothingness count?" Kim asked, suddenly feeling very small.

"Ah, humor." Professor Credible said with a straight face. "Take note everyone. Humor is one of only a few common ways that we as humans use to handle grief."

Kim couldn't help but sink even lower into her chair.

Kim arrived home, pulled off her coat and shoes and slumped down on the couch. Ron would still be at work that night as it was an extra discount day at Smarty Mart. She laid still for awhile, her slender legs hanging over the arm of the couch as she stared up at the ceiling. While Lonnie Rockewaller was a pain in the neck cheer captain, she was still a Rockewaller, and thus had all the explanation she needed. Professor Credible though...

Had she given him a funny look like Ron had given Barkin? What was his problem? She couldn't imagine what would cause him to seemingly despise her so much. Picking up her Psychology text, Kim flipped through the pages until she reached the assigned reading material. "How to deal with grief." she said aloud.

Her own grandfather Possible had passed away when she was only eight and she had hardly really known him. Her mother's parents had died so long ago that she hadn't known them at all.

She thought of Ron, and all the times that he had gone missing during their missions together. Of how she felt when Erik had betrayed her and just recently when she thought Ron had as well. She had always faced it head on, got it over with, and got on with her life.

Kim smiled. She had faced grief, despite what Professor Credible said. She had known pain, she faced life and death decisions every day!

Kim's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hello?" Kim answered, picking up the portable from the back of the couch.

"Surprise, girl!"

"Monique?!" Kim asked, sitting up and tossing her notes to the floor. "How have you been?!" she squealed.

"Upperton University is da bomb! Things are going awesome. In fact, you're speaking to the new head manager of Upperton's very own Club Banana shopping center." Monique laughed. "How are you and Ron?" she asked slyly. "Imagine my surprise when I looked up both your phone numbers and found they were the same."

Kim could hear the grin in Monique's voice. "Yes..." she blushed. "Ron and I are great. It's been a busy couple of months, but things are going okay."

"Just okay?" Monique asked. "Girl, you are in your first year of college and I haven't heard nor seen you since you left. You had better have more details than that!"

"Alright, alright!" Kim laughed. It was definitely good timing on Monique's part. Writing a paper on grief wasn't how Kim wanted to spend an evening after having the Seniors get away with a mystical artifact.

Hours passed and Ron arrived home to find Kim upside down on the couch, her head hanging off the seat and her legs hooked around the back of the couch, and the portable phone apparently fastened to her ear. She grinned and waved as Ron closed the door behind him and hung up his Smarty Mart vest.

"He did!" Kim said into the phone. "It totally weirded him out! So tell me about your new beau."

Ron gestured to the shower and Kim replied with a nod.

"A wrestler? Are you joking? Anthony, huh? I'll bet he keeps you on your toes. Uh huh... uh huh... Monique!" Kim blushed. "Anyway, Ron just got home." Kim said, then gasped. "Shut!" she laughed. Ron could only imagine was the other side of the conversation was as he stepped into the shower. Pulling the overtime at Smarty Mart after a day of classes with football practice was going to wear him down sooner or later, even with his monkey powers.

Hearing the tell tale beep of the phone as he dumped shampoo into his hair, Ron listened intently. Sure enough, Kim quietly opened the bathroom door. "So what'd Monique have to say?" he asked.

"Just catching up." Kim said from the other side of the shower curtain. "Apparently she met a new guy, Anthony. He's on the wrestling team of Upperton University."

"Coolio! When are they coming up?" Ron asked as he soaped up.

"Probably won't be anytime soon. Monique's now a head manager of a Club Banana in Upperton."

"Really? Wow." Ron said. Hearing of their friend's success caught him a little by surprise. Monique was running her own store and Ron was just a pet department supervisor. "Uh, any word from Wade?" he asked, turning off the water.

"Hmm?" she asked as Ron stepped out. "Oh, you won't believe this. The Seniors took the Amulet of Anubis."

"Okay. So they've got some new bling. Is that a big deal?" Ron asked as he toweled off.

"Ron! Don't you remember the Jackal? He almost destroyed your Global Wrestling... thing." she replied.

Ron thought for a moment. "I thought that was Adrena Lynn..."

"No, she was your other fake action hero." Kim assured him with a sigh. "Suffice to say, the Seniors now have an amulet that can give someone supernatural strength."

"And that's bad." Ron said, tying a towel around his waist.

"The Jackal was unstoppable so long as he wore that amulet, Ron. We were lucky. We're going to have to get it back before the Seniors figure out how to use it."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Don't worry Camille. You're going to love this place!" Bonnie said. "I thought since Senior and Junior were going to talk to some wrestling found guy, we could have a girl's night out."

"It is so awesome for you to think so! It's so nice to know someone that is as rich as I am to go shopping with." Camille replied.

"Driver, stop here." Bonnie told the chauffeur.

Camille looked out the heavily tinted windows of the black limousine. "Where are we?" she asked with curious disgust. They were parked outside of a bright pink, two story house. Outside was an overgrown garden filled with flowers that Camille had never even seen before.

"Just here to pick up a friend of mine." Bonnie smiled, stepping out of the door as the chauffeur opened it. "Come on. It'll only take a second."

Camille pouted for a moment before sighing. "Fine. But I am not going to be seen here." she said, stepping out of the limo behind Bonnie. Before she even stood up, Camille's complexion had lightened, her hair darkened, and her height and weight changed dramatically to look like Britina, the international pop sensation. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Bonnie watched as Camille walked forward. An evil glare passed over Bonnie's face as her sparkling blue eyes turned to violet slits, then back again. "You're going to just love Amy, Camille..."

Jackie Oakes sat in a reclining chair in his boxer shorts and a muscle shirt, watching the Global Wrestling Association's latest spokesperson make a mockery of the kingdom that he had built. He brushed Naco chips from his now overgrown belly as he flicked a cigar into a nearby ashtray. A knock at the screen door grabbed his attention. "Go away!"

"Father! This smoke is burning my eyes and filling my delicate lungs!" a young, whiney European voice said.

"Junior, quiet!" came an older, more dignified voice.

Jackie struggled to lower the foot stool of his chair. "Who's there?" he asked, grabbing a portable dinner table from beside the chair and raising it over his head. Two European men walked through the curtain of beads that hung in the entryway of Jackie's living room.

"Mr. Oakes, I presume? I am Senor Senior Senior and this is my son, Senor Senior Junior. We are here to ask you a few questions." Senior said.

"Sorry, I don't want whatever it is you're selling." Jackie retorted, putting down the table tray.

"Are you certain this is the man we seek, Father? He seems a little... uhm... short to be that monstrous beast that we saw on the television." Junior stated.

"What's it to you? I founded the GWA! I could have been the champ if it hadn't been for that teenaged... wait... what do you guys know about the Jackal?" Jackie asked suspiciously.

Tucking his hand into his overcoat, Senior pulled out a gold, crescent shaped talisman. "Tell me, Mr. Oakes... do you recognize this?" Senior lifted the talisman as Jackie jumped for it.

"It's... it's the Talisman of Anubis! Give it to me!" Jackie shouted, nearly crawling on Senior to reach it. "It's precious!"

Junior shrugged. "Enh. I have many gold chains at home. It is not so special."

"You idiot! That talisman has the power to grant supernatural strength when worn. The powers of Anubis are granted to the wearer when they recite an incantation..." Jackie shouted, poking a stubby finger into Junior's abdomen.

Junior slapped his hand away. "Please, keep your greasy, smokey fingers off of my person."

"If I had that talisman you wouldn't talk to me like that!" Jackie shouted again.

Senior put a hand on the man's hairy shoulder to get his attention, then wiped his hand on his overcoat. "Mr. Oakes, we are not here to cause trouble, I assure you. However, we would like to inquire as to how you managed to activate the talisman."

"Why?" Jackie asked angrily. "So you can take the destiny that should have been mine? Fat chance!"

"Very well." Senior said, tucking the talisman back into his coat. "There was to be a handsome reward for your information..."

Jackie lunged, knocking Senior to the floor and tearing the talisman from inside his coat. "This is all the reward I need!" he shouted, backing away from Junior and Senior. "Anubis, Protector of the Tomb! Your time is now, the time of Doom! Ah-ha-ha-heh-huh?"

Nothing happened. Jackie shook the talisman as Senor Senior Senior chuckled, picking himself up off of the floor. "Thank you, Mr. Oakes. You have been most helpful."

"But, wha?" Jackie stammered, confused and defeated.

"Come Junior. We must study the real talisman." Senior said, exiting the dusky house. "You my keep that one, Mr. Oakes. Perhaps it will serve as a nice reminder of what you once had."

As Junior and Senior exited the shack and passed the overgrown grass, they heard the smashing of glass as something was thrown.

Kim sat in her apartment with psychology text books and notes strewn across the dinner table. She had narrowed her topics down to a few of her most memorable greivances. Some she had crossed off due to the fact that looking back, seemed trivial or humorous now. Some things, while apparently bad at the time, had turned out to be a good thing. One that she had begun writing down, then scratched off, was the harrowing experience just after graduation.

Beep-beep Beepbeep

Tapping the answer button on her Kimmunicator, she asked in a tired voice, "What's the sitch?"

"Are you okay?" Wade asked.

"Been a long day." she yawned. "Find anything on Camille?"

"No, and what's stranger, I've lost track of maybe a half dozen other villains as well." Wade said, obviously at a loss.

"In hiding? Any new heroes that we haven't met yet?" Kim asked, intrigued.

"Drakken and Shego are still with Global Justice. Team Go is still in Go City. Neither of them can explain what's going on." Wade said.

"Less villains in the world? Can't complain, I guess." Kim shrugged.

"There is one weird thing about the dissappearances, though." Wade said, his fingers blurring over his keyboard to double check his findings. "They all had some kind of genetic mutation."

Kim thought for a moment, her psychology paper now the furthest thing from her mind. "Have you got a list?"

Wade inspected his monitor closely. "Alligator Guy, Botulisk, Gill, Camille..."

"Wait, Gill is missing?" Kim asked, suddenly perking up.

"Yeah. Went missing a few months ago. Why?"

"Around the same time Ron and I had that mission in Canada?" Kim asked, recalling her battle with Bonnie, both in the auction house and in the cargo plane.

**A strong soccer style kick tossed the laser back into the air out of Bonnie's hands. "Kim!" Bonnie shouted, leaping over Kim's sweep kick. She landed on her feet, catching one of Kim's wrists in each hand. "There's a little more to me than meets the eye now, Kim." she said, squeezing Kim's wrists with unnatural strength.**

**Kim's expression turned from determination to surprise as Bonnie's eyes suddenly turned a fluorescent purple with slitted pupils and back to normal again. "What have they done to you, Bonnie?!" She didn't wait for a response. Falling onto her back, Bonnie predictably let off pressure to avoid being thrown again. Kim grinned, tucking up her legs and pushing for all she was worth.**

**Shock caught Bonnie off guard as she was thrown out of the open rear hatch. Her scream was drowned out by the roar of the plane's engines but Kim raced to the opening, trying to find any sign of Bonnie. Nothing.**

"You think Bonnie's been doing something with the missing villains?" Wade asked, skeptical.

"It would fit. The super strength, the eyes, the fact that she survived a fall into the middle of the ocean..." Kim said, trailing off.

"And the mess of mutant DNA I found in the museum the other night!" Wade exclaimed.

"Looks like Bonnie's become a sitch all to herself. With that kind of mutant signature..."

"Can I track her? You bet!" Wade grinned. "I'll keep you posted."

"Please and thank you!" Kim added as the connection was cut. She was about to put pen to paper again when Ron walked in with a Buenos Nachos take out bag. "My turn to cook tonight?" she asked with a smile.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Ron wiped the sleep from his eyes. He and Kim sat invisibly in Kim's car across from a night club in downtown Diverse City where Wade said he had tracked Bonnie to. The fact that she just happened to be in the same city that Ron and Kim were living in was making the meeting sound trap-pish. Keeping an out with his Wade-ified glasses, Ron munched on a bag of pistachios to keep himself alert. It had taken a day to track Bonnie down and Ron was exhausted from another long day of work and classes.

"Rufus! Those are my nuts you're chewing on! Don't tell me yours are gone already." Ron said as the naked mole rat filled his cheeks to capacity, spitting out the shells. Kim cocked an amused eyebrow in Ron's direction. "What?"

Kim smiled and shook her head, activating her Kimmunicator. "Okay Wade, what's the sitch with the Hazy Inferno?" she asked, referring to the Night club.

"Other than being one of the hottest places to go on a Friday night in Diverse City, it also happens to be Big Daddy Brotherson's prime business stop in America." Wade explained.

"Great. Yet another criminal haven that we have to infiltrate." Kim said sarcastically. "Any idea why Bonnie would be here?"

"No clue. But then, who can guess a massive menagerie of mutation's mind works?"

"Try saying that three times fast!" Ron added with a grin.

Kim cut the connection to Wade. "Okay, Ron. The plan is to capture Bonnie, and if the Seniors show up, we have to get that talisman away from them."

"How are we going to capture Bonnie?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head. "I don't know. But hopefully Doctor Lurkin can change her back." They climbed out of the car and stealthily approached the building. "Roof or front door?" Kim asked in a whisper.

"Huh? You're asking me?" Ron asked. "Since when do you ask me?"

"Since you're a partner and not a sidekick?"

"Oh... uhm..."

"Nevermind." Kim retorted, stepping back from the wall and drawing her grapple. Taking Ron by the waist, they sprang to the roof.

"Okay, so why always with roof?" Ron asked as Kim reeled in her grapple.

She shrugged. "Maybe I like jumping over stuff." she smiled. "Besides, last time I got carded at the door." Kim walked over to a vent and pulled one of Wade's multi use tools from her belt. Before she could put it to use though, Ron interrupted her.

"Careful Kim. That vent looks booby trapped." he said, stepped up beside her.

Kim looked at him skeptically. "How can you... wait... those glasses do have an x-ray feature, don't they?"

"Uh..." Ron said, looking away as his breathing became shallow.

Kim sighed and activated her Kimmunicator again. "Wade, can you deactivate the alarm on this vent? Super Ron here just gave me a warning."

"Will do, Kim. Just get me within reach." Wade replied. Kim placed her wrist next to the vent cover and two small, fiber optic arms protruded from the Kimmunicator and entered the vent. When they retracted, Wade's voice returned. "You're all set."

Kim pulled the vent cover off and smiled, entering the tube. "That X-ray feature had better be turned off, Ron..."

As Kim and Ron crawled through the upper venting, music pounded through the aluminum tubes. "Okay, according to Wade's floor plan, we should be nearing the bathrooms." Kim whispered.

"What?!" Ron shouted from behind her. With annoyance, Kim looked back and gestured at the vent cover ahead of her.

"Hmm... looks full." Kim said, looking through.

"Let's see..." Ron said.

Kim held up a hand. "Ladies room, Ron?"

"I guess we'll have to go through the men's room then." he said smugly.

A few more meters of crawling brought them over the men's room vent. "What is that smell?" Kim asked, wrinkling her nose.

"The men's room." Ron grinned. "Lipstick?" he asked, holding out a hand. Kim rolled her eyes and handed over the laser tube. "I'll make sure it's clear." Once it was burned through, Ron grabbed the vent cover and handed it to Kim before leaping down. A quick check beneath the stall doors and he signaled that the coast was clear.

"This place is disgusting!" Kim said as she dropped through the vent. Her shoes were sticking to the floor and there was toilet paper streaming out from under one stall. "Let's get out..."

Kim's order was cut short as the sound of the door opening caught her attention. "Whew!" Ron shouted. "Do NOT come in here!" Someone's obscenities were drowned out by the door closing again. "That was close." Ron said, coming out of a stall.

"And gross!" Kim replied, dropping down from her uncomfortable perch on the ceiling. "Don't they ever clean these?"

Ron grimaced. "Two words, Kim. Doesn't matter."

Without thinking, Ron grabbed Kim's hand and lead her out the door and into the hall. Across from them stood a long line of women waiting for the ladies room that turned to stare at both Kim and Ron exiting the men's room together.

"Well, well... if it isn't Kim Possible and her boyfriend being naughty in the men's room." came Lonnie Rockewaller's voice.

"That's the little fiend that's just joined your team?" Connie Rockewaller asked.

But Ron didn't slow down, and Kim rubbed the bridge of her nose, certain she'd be hearing about this in the next week. "I am so not going to live this down..." she said once they were out of earshot. "Okay, let's find the VIP room. That'll be where Big Daddy is."

"And we're looking for him because..." Ron said, letting the sentence trail off.

"Because if there's anything illegal going on here with Bonnie and the Seniors, chances are it will have to do with him." Kim explained.

Despite being in missions clothes, Kim and Ron fit right in with most of the crowd and they climbed the stairs to the entrance to the VIP room, where they were met by two men in highly stylized suits with sunglasses. "Whoa there, baby. Big Daddy don't talk to just anybody." said one.

"Let me guess, a password?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

"He's in a meetin'." said the bigger of the two men.

"Anything we can do to hurry that up?" Kim asked.

The first man lowered his sunglasses to the tip of his nose, looking Kim up and down with a grin. "Well, you could put this on. He does like his eye candy..." the man said, holding up a red velvet lingerie outfit, complete with corset, garters, and thigh high velvet boots. "It might get you in a little faster."

"Really?" Kim asked with a grin.

Both men hit the floor on top of the door they were guarding as it fell off of its hinges into Big Daddy Brotherson's private room. They rolled to either side, gasping for air as Kim stepped into the room. "Sorry, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Auch! I thought ya said this was a private room!" shouted an unmistakable Scottish accent.

"Duff?" Kim asked. She had expected to find Bonnie and Junior in a meeting, not the rogue golfer.

"Aye lassie!" he shouted, jumping off of the beanie chair he had been sitting on and reached for his golf clubs. "And ya won't be stoppin' me from gettin' some super hyper pollinator serum, eitha!"

"Isn't that Drakken's?" Ron asked.

Big Daddy snapped his fingers and a large bald man in a black suit stepped from the shadows, cracking his knuckles. Kim looked from Duff, to Big Daddy's bodyguard, and smiled. "While normally I'd enjoy dealing with this myself, I've got a psych paper to do, so I'm in a hurry. Ron?"

"Right here, KP." Ron said, stepped forward. "Ready Rufus?" The mole rat gave a nod before settling into a ninja-like defensive stance.

Duff Killigan blinked. "Are ye daft, lassie?" he asked, confused. "Ye expect the wee lad to combat us both?"

"Whau!" Ron shouted, attacking.

Kim stepped forward and kneeled on the beanie chair that Duff had previously occupied. Big Daddy looked calmly at her, popping a handful of candies into his mouth. "While my boyfriend keeps your bodyguard and client busy, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Apparently I have nothing but time." Big Daddy responded.

"Auck!" Duff cried as he was thrown across the room.

"Good." Kim smiled. "What business do you have with the Seniors?"

"The Seniors?" Big Daddy asked, touching a finger to his third chin in contemplation. "I don't recall dealing with them for quite some time."

Ron could be heard laughing in the background before letting out a cry. "Ow! Rufus, watch my back!" "Hi-yah!" came the resulting sharp squeal.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked. "Bonnie is here somewhere..."

"Ah. Senora Bonnie." Big Daddy smiled. "She has come to me to meet with several specialized individuals."

"I learned this one in Canada!" Ron shouted, pulling Duff Killigan's shirt over his head before tossing him out the door. "How's it going, Rufus?"

"Yes! Senor Bonnie." Kim said excitedly. "These didn't happen to be genetically mutated individuals, were they?"

"They may have..." Big Daddy admitted, now beginning to sweat.

A scream from the dance floor grabbed Kim's attention and she stood, racing to the window over looking the crowd just as Big Daddy's bodyguard fell unconscious onto the bean bag chair that Kim had occupied only a moment before. "Boo-Yah." Ron said calmly, still standing. Kim looked back at him and smiled. Despite his hair being more ruffled than usual and his clothes being covered in plaster from his imprint in the ceiling, he had overcome both enemies.

"Nice work, boys." Kim said as Ron and Rufus joined her at the tinted window. "But it looks like we were wrong on both counts." Downstairs, Bonnie and the Jackal, dressed in Junior's yellow t-shirt and leather black pants, surrounded Connie and Lonnie Rockewaller.

"And too late." Ron added.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Kim moved to the other side of the room, preparing for a run at the window. "Break the glass!" she shouted at Ron. He quickly looked around and spotted Duff's golf bag.

"Got it covered, KP!" Ron replied, grabbing a putter and flicking a switch in the handle, causing the head to glow with an orange energy. He turned his face away as he swung, the window shattering in all directions.

Kim leapt through as the glass fell away. Bonnie barely had time to turn before she was sent rolling into the crowd from a drop kick square in the back. "Connie, Lonnie... run!"

A monstrous snarl erupted from the Jackal as the mythical monster turned toward Kim, yellow eyes blazing. "Why must you constantly interfere?" came a distorted version of Junior's voice.

"It's a habit..." Kim said, ducking the Jackal's first swipe, then back flipping up onto the stage. She hoped Lonnie would remember this moment. "Ron! Get the Rockewaller's out of here!"

Ron had been looking at the distance to the dance floor and had decided to take a less dramatic entrance by sliding down the banister of the stairs. He managed to reach the older sisters as Bonnie scrambled to her feet. "Out that way, ladies." he directed, pushing them behind himself.

"Don't tell us what to do, loser!" Lonnie said, brushing her platinum blonder hair out of her eyes.

"Shut up, Lonnie!" Connie shouted. "Or we're both going to get killed!"

"Mom is so gonna hear about this, Bonnie!" Lonnie called as a parting shot as her older sister dragged her out of the Hazy Inferno's side door.

"Hmm... while I did have revenge against my sister planned tonight for eighteen years of torture," Bonnie said, glaring at Ron. "this will do."

Kim smiled as she performed a high flying flip over the Jackal. Amplifiers and subwoofers scattered in all directions as the Jackal's massive hands swept across the stage. "Oh, come on, Bonnie. We've been saving the world longer than you've been cheerleading." Kim said as she flew over Bonnie's head, putting the woman between herself and the Jackal. "What makes you think you're going to win?"

"Oh, just a little surprise..." Bonnie said, smiling.

"We know all about your genetic mutations, Bonnie." Kim retorted. "And Junior's talisman. Speaking of which..." Kim trailed off, leaping into a series of back flips.

Bonnie turned as the Jackal thundered forward, nearly running over her on his way to Kim. "Junior!" Bonnie shouted as she threw herself out of the way. "Get rid of the squeeb, Kim is mine!"

That Jackal looked back at her, glaring with yellow glowing eyes before recognition came back to him. "Of course, my love..." replied Junior's distorted European accent. He turned his attention back to Ron.

"Wow, Junior. Even your now excessive back hair looks decent. Still using Le Goop?" Ron asked, a blue halo brightening around him, started at his clenched fists.

"I guess you could say Ron's got some surprises of his own, Bonnie." Kim smiled, facing off against her old High School rival.

"Oh please, K. Your BF's glow is old news. I, on the other hand..." Bonnie began as her hair lightened into an auburn tinge, her complexion lightened, and even her clothes changes to match Kim's mission gear. "still have a few tricks." she grinned.

Despite the evidence that her and Wade had come up with, it still came as a shock to see Bonnie using her stolen genetic abilities. Now, to look into her own face, Kim was certain that the Bonnie she knew in High School was gone. Replaced by a true to life super villain.

Bonnie's now emerald green eyes flashed violet for a moment before she charge, and both Kims met in a flurry of strikes, evades, kicks, and leaps.

Ron stomped the floor of the nightclub, sending out a ripple of tile and cement. The move was more to clear a space in the crowd around the Jackal and himself. Unfortunately, the Jackal was unhindered and struck Ron full force. Ron raised his hands, catching each of the Jackal's clawed paws as he was pushed back. The Jackal leaned in, snapping his jaws at Ron's face. "This is not Junior!" Ron shouted.

"I... am... the Jackal!" the creature shouted in anger. He clapped his hands together and picked Ron up by his arms.

"Uh oh..." Before he could react, Ron was tossed over the Jackal's head and across the crowd toward the rear of the stage. Rufus plopped out of Ron's pants pocket and landed on the stage with a squeak, screaming and scurrying to the side as the Jackal landed on the stage, moving towards Ron. "Kim!" he coughed. "I don't see the talisman!"

Kim was easily dodging Bonnie's attacks. Despite her greater strength and agility, Bonnie knew nothing of martial arts and was getting visibly frustrated. But she also seemed tireless. As Kim went through dozens of hand springs, back flips, ducks, and leaps, she had to think. So far, Bonnie had exhibited not only genetic traits of mutants that she had captured, but also personality traits as well.

Gill had such hatred for Ron that he had set up elaborate traps, and even turned himself back into a mutant to exact his revenge. Camille... well, Camille wasn't all that much different from Bonnie. But if she was lucky...

Kim leapt high and knocked Bonnie to the floor before turning to check on Ron. "Ron! Get Junior on stage, I've got an idea!" Performing a cartwheel towards the stage before Bonnie threw her off, Kim ended with a tumbling leap onto the Jackal's back, scrambling for the talisman's chain before the monster swiped at her.

Ron leaped to his feet. "Dude, I've taken on aliens that were bigger than you. You're goin' down!"

Kim was dodging back and forth from the Jackal's shoulders as he struggled to grab her. "Ron! Enough with the one-liners. Find the talisman!" she shouted.

"I'm on it, K- - urgh!" Ron choked. The Jackal had his one hand wrapped around his torso and his other fist drawn back. "Oh, this is bad..." he rasped. The blue halo that surrounded him brightened, then flickered as he struggled against the Jackal's grip.

"Do it, Junior!" called Bonnie, grinning evilly.

"Rufus!" came Kim's voice from the crowd. "Mole Rap!"

The naked mole rat winked and snapped his claws at the DJ that had been providing music for the night club. The large dark skinned man grinned and stepped up to his mixer. "Aww yeah..." he said, flipping over a pink compact disk.

Ron winced as the Jackal seemed prepared to strike. When the music began and Rufus began singing, the Jackal hesitated and turned. The crowd had began to cheer at the sound of the song.

"What? No!" Bonnie cried, unconsciously changing back to her natural form. "It's a dumb, stupid song!"

"They're cheering for you, dude!" Ron said, still gasping and struggling. But the Jackal's grip was weakening.

"Cheering?" he asked, disbelieving at first. "For me?" The Jackal dropped Ron and turned toward the crowd. In a flash of yellow smoke, the Jackal diminished into Junior, who grabbed the nearest microphone and began to sing along. "Do not know what the truth is, how Ron met Rufus!" he sang.

Ron stood up behind Junior, his blue halo once again bright. "On second though..." he began as he mustered his strength in a dual handed strike. "You're just gonna butcher it."

Junior had only a moment to wonder what was about to happen before he was thrown off of the stage, over the crowd, and through the double doors of the Hazy Inferno's entrance. Bonnie watched the attack in horror. "Junior!" she shouted, running after her husband.

"Kim, we won!" Ron shouted over the music. "KP?" he asked, looking into the crowd where the Jackal had tossed her. He jumped off of the stage and pushed his way through the crowd. "Kim!"


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

A few minutes before, Kim was tossed into the crowd by the Jackal after an attempt to find the Talisman of Anubis failed. "Sorry!" she said to the people she had knocked over. She leapt to her feet, shouting, "Rufus, Mole Rap!" She only hoped the act of being on stage would trigger the real Junior to come out.

As the music began, Kim could hear Bonnie shout over the noise of the crowd. "It's a dumb, stupid song!"

"Woo! Go Junior!" Kim shouted. Just as it seemed that Ron was about to get pummeled, the Jackal turned, dropped Ron, and gave way to Senor Senior Junior. He grabbed the extra microphone, but before he could badly sing more than one line of the song, a familiar blue aura appeared behind him.

Kim grinned as Ron got to his feet, preparing a strike against Junior. She crossed her arms over her chest, watching. Feeling.

Feeling a tiny pinprick at the base of her neck before a stabbing pain shot through her spine. She saw Junior fly over head as she fell to her knees, a strong hand now placed on her right shoulder, pushing her down. Kim looked down at her hands, but they wouldn't do as they were told. She called out, but the music was too loud and there were too many people dancing around her.

Kim fell forward as the hand left her shoulder and she could see Ron running towards her, more panic on his face than she had ever seen before. In a desperate attempt to identify her attacker, she turned before paralysis set in. There was a tall man pushing his way through the crowd, holding some kind of pointy weapon and wearing a long trench coat.

Suddenly, Ron's face blocked her view. "Kim, what happened?!" Kim could tell he was shouting but his voice came as a whisper to her. Even as he picked her up in his arms, she could barely feel him. A blue aura surrounded them both and a brisk wind was the last thing she felt as Ron bolted from the night club, running as a literal blur all the way to the nearest hospital.

Ron Stoppable sat next to Kim Possible, who laid in a hospital bed. He was looking at his still faintly glowing hands and he could hardly breath. He also couldn't look at Kim. He had seen her helpless before, yes. When Warhok held her unconscious up as a trophy. But there had been enemies there. An instant and immediate solution to protecting Kim had identified itself. Here, there was nothing. Her attacker had escaped, unknown. Had stabbed something into her back and ran away. Even Drakken had never tried anything so cowardly.

Ron watched the sunbeam that came in through Kim's window cross the bed and the floor before disappearing again.

"So it was all a dream." Ron said to himself. "You never mentioned this, Hana. Kim wasn't supposed to die. Not here. Not like this." he gingerly reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a sleeping Rufus. "Watch over her, buddy." he said, setting him at Kim's feet. "Someone's gonna pay..."

Within the Hazy Inferno, Kim Possible woke up. The building seemed deserted and police tape cordoned off the main entrance. She looked around for Ron... for anyone, but she was alone. Feeling the back of her neck, Kim noticed the small puncture wound that had knocked her unconscious. "Ow..." she complained, slowly climbing to her feet.

"Is anyone here?!" she shouted. There was no answer. "You'd think someone would have at least taken me to the hospital before putting up the police tape... weird." she said to herself. Kim walked outside and the sun was only beginning to rise. She shielded her eyes, looking for her car, but it was no longer where she had parked it. "Wade?" she asked, pushing the call button on her wrist Kimmunicator. "Hmm... no signal." She looked in the direction of her and Ron's apartment, getting ready for a jog before a department store window full of active televisions. All with her face on it.

"The world mourns today, the loss of one of our greatest heroes, Kimberly Anne Possible." the reported stated.

"What?" Kim asked, shocked.

"It has been reported that the teen hero was murdered at the Hazy Inferno Night Club in Diverse City yesterday by an unknown assailant. Neither her family nor friends have made any comment at this time but we will be sure to bring you any more details on this breaking news as it becomes available." the reporter said before continuing on to another story.

"I'm... dead?" Kim asked.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
